


The Jutsu That Royally Ruined My Life

by Cam_Weeb_Official



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, F/F, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fighting, Forced marriage maybe?, Jutsu, Love, M/M, Male Naruto Uzumaki, More tags later, Ninja, Romance, Sasuke - Freeform, gender-bending jutsu, mxf, naruto - Freeform, naruto uzumaki - Freeform, sasuke uchiha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cam_Weeb_Official/pseuds/Cam_Weeb_Official
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, SasuNaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 10





	The Jutsu That Royally Ruined My Life

I woke up feeling mischievous today. I smirked, and ran to my um,  _ wardrobe,  _ and slipped on a white shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on it, and then put on some black pants and my navy blue ninja shoes. Ran my hand through my hair and smiled at myself. Step one of the day: smile. If I let it slip that I'm not... _ fine,  _ then it's over. After whispering, "dettebayo," to myself, I ran out my door, forgetting to lock it. Whatever. Not like there is anything for people to steal.

~

I giggled mischievously. This was one of my best, dettebayo! Painting the Hokage faces? Not even jiji would  _ dream  _ of such a thing! I dipped my brush back into the paint bucket, letting it soak up as much as it can before putting a naruto of the Second's eyebrow. Oh, this is amazing! I giggled again. Then, all of a sudden, I felt a burning pain throughout my back. It hurt so much, so terribly much. I felt as if each muscle, every blood cell in my body were being teared apart in my body, rearranged, and put back together over and over. I felt my body changing, just not where, and when, and how quickly. I screamed, or at least I tried to. All that came out was a strangled groan. Just before I thought I was going to die, the pain immediately left, not leaving a trace that it could even happened.  _ What the bloody- _

"Hey, you!" I stopped abruptly, and snapped my head to my right, where the yell came from. Two Chunin were looking directly in my eyes.  _ No, not my eyes. Anything  _ but  _ my eyes.  _ I climbed up the rope that was holding me, and began to run as fast as I could. I weaved through trees, I made it into the village. I still had stamina. Thank you villagers and other ninja's who have chanced me down. I made it onto a roof, and began jumping from building to building as nimble as a cat. Soon, I jumped from the roofs, and went through a maze of ally ways, and of people. I was fast for my age, so no one could recognize me. I heard quick movement behind me, and assumed that the Chunin had caught up. I then went past my limits, and ran even faster. And then faster. If I was caught, Iruka would have my head well-done, and served to him on a silver platter. I herd a sound of surprise, and a quicker place. I very much wanted to look back, but I couldn't. I'd slow down. That's not an option. I made another turn, and saw a dead end. I stopped and looked around. 

_ A pipe. _

I began to climb. Once I was on a roof I looked down, and made eye-contact with something I never though I would ever be able to look at in person: an ANBU. He (at least I believed he was a he, with the silver gravity-defying hair-style) was barely breathing heavily. Almost as if he  _ wanted  _ to chase me just for fun. His posture was relaxed, and I just knew he were smirking. I narrowed my eyes. 

"You wanna chase? I will give you a chase." I said quietly, although I knew he heard me. I could tell, because he got ready to jump. I turned on my heel, and darted. My legs were burning, and I was beginning to get a cramp, but I pushed through. Iruka had told me that if I wanted to be stronger, I must go to my limits, and then go further. So that is  _ exactly  _ what I did. It was definitely painful. I felt like fainting. I think the ANBU saw this, and he speed up and scooped up in his arms. I was lightheaded, and went limp even though I hated it. He looked at me a while, but I couldn't see his face. I wanted to. I reached up, and tapped his mask. He got the message. I guess he did a jutsu, because we were on a roof one second, and then sitting at a tree the other. He reached with one hand and took of his mask to show himself in another. I growled lowly in annoyance.  _ Cheap trick, Sherlock.  _ The man eye smiled, then studied me. 

"Why..." He hesitated. His voice was husky, and light but also deep, and rather satisfying. I liked the sound. "Why did keep going? Why didn't you stop?" I cracked an eye open to look at him.

"You mean to ask, 'why haven't I gave up'?" He nodded. I thought about it. Why didn't I give up? Why did I want to keep on? Why didn't I stop when I realized he was an ANBU? After all, ANBU were one of the top three ninja ranks. What drove me? "Well..." I said slowly. "I guess I never gave up, was because I hadn't lost yet. Ya know? I still had a reason to fight, to run, so I used that purpose to run past my limits, I guess. Yeah, dettebayo! As long as I have a reason, I will never give up! That's my...Um...Nindo. Yeah, my nindo: my ninja way..." I began to doze off, but I fought to stay awake. I had questions to ask. 

"That's a respectable nindo, kid. Go to sleep. You got to be tired." And with that, I was asleep.

~

I woke up in my apartment.  _ A dream,  _ I reasoned with myself. I went to my kitchen, seeing how I was starving. As I was walking, I noticed my legs were sore.  _ What?  _ I ignored it, and entered the realm of ramen, also known as, the kitchen. I was about to start boiling ramen, when something on the counter caught my eye: a plate of well made food. There was pork, rice, some salad, some sesame chicken and Mongolian Beef. There was a note and as I reached for it, he noticed his dishes were  _ clean. _ He was suspicious at this point. He read the note.

_ Kid,  _

_ Hey, it's the ANBU. Sorry, can’t say my name, at least, not for now. Anyway, I can see how _

_ bad you live here. It's definitely  _ not  _ healthy. Eat everything _

_ on the plate, and take a shower. Maybe I will visit if you do so. Get going.  _

_ p.s: It's not healthy to live on Ramen. Fix that.  _

_ Dog. _

I huffed. I can live on Ramen if I want! It is the food of the gods, freaking Dog butt! But he’s not wrong, it really isn’t healthy to eat it for every meal. Every day. Whatever. On the other hand, I  _ did  _ want to see the man again. He seemed really nice. I sighed. Let's get this over with. He grabbed the plate, and began to eat. His mouth watered. Damn, this was good food. Way too good. He soon finished everything, and skipped to his bathroom and began the shower. He didn’t even bother to put it on the ‘warm’ side, seeing how the villagers cut of his hot water because someone's daughter wanted a longer, hot shower. Spoiled bitch.

I washed my hair(which was strangely long. I needed a haircut,) and cleaned my body as much as I could, seeing how I was rejected from mere  _ body wash _ . After roughly five minutes, I stepped and dried as much of my hair as I could, before going to his room for clothes. I opened my closet to see, well, the one dark grey long sleeve shirt I own, my mesh shirt, and orange pants. Then a memory hit me: The shirt that went with the obnoxiously orange pants, were  _ burned.  _ Shit. I sighed, and put on the pants and slipped on the grey shirt, and decided: who gives a crap if I’m late to class? I can have the lecture of my life for all I care. 

~

I arrived to Ninja Elementary about thirty minutes early- so we would have only covered attendance, and a little bit of review. Believe it or not, but I am actually smarter than I seem- the dumb fox made sure of that. 

**Thin ice.** I rolled my eyes.  _ How kind of you to speak  _ now  _ and not when I had a freaking  _ ANBU Black Ops  _ chancing me.  _ I could  _ feel  _ him rolling his eyes, but he hadn’t said anything after that.  _ Stupid lazy-ass fox.  _ I jumped onto the window seal that was right next to my chair. I saw Iruka’s back turned, and an extremely packed classroom. I smiled. Maybe he would have overlooked my absence! 

Extremely quietly and carefully, just like Iruka taught me, I jumped down to my seat. I was about to lay my head on my arms to make it seem as if I was asleep- an excuse for him ‘not seeing me’, and being ‘strangely quiet’. 

“Naruto. Uzumaki.” I froze. Shit. 

“Y-yes?” I sighed, and squeezed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. 

“Why the hell, are you in one of your  _ harem jutsus? _ ” I froze. 

“WHAT?” 


End file.
